A Lovely Night
by Letselina
Summary: Robin and Starfire share a dance or two after Date with Destiny, but a frightening feelings takes over Star.


A Lovely Night  
_A RobinxStarfire One-Shot_

"...sorry we pretty much ruined your prom," a boy apologized. He stood on a docked ship, scratching the back of his head nervously. His eyes were hidden behind a black-and-white mask, but everyone knew who he was. Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans.

"Are you _kidding_!" an excited male laughed. He was paralyzed in a strange position, being pushed by paramedics. "This was the best prom _ever_!"

"Even if I still can't move my legs!" the male's date said.

"Yeah," Robin shrugged, "That will wear off," he said as the paramedics took them off the ship.

A beautiful young woman stepped behind him, a sheepish grin on her lips. She stood taller than the boy, with fiery red hair, and emerald green eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but a sudden flash of spotlights and an announcer's voice caused them both to jump into a battle stance.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for..." the announcer said.

The young woman, Starfire, levitated gently above the ground, her fists surrounded in a lime green aura.

"The King and Queen of this year's prom are..." the spotlights roamed the nearly empty ship. "Robin and Starfire!"

The lights landed on the two superheroes, and they both glanced at each other. Starfire landed on the ground, letting her powered hands fade to normal.

"Well," Robin smiled, "I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me."

Starfire smiled too, feeling her cheeks burn as a gloved hand reached around her waist, and another lacing with her own fingers.

The alien had watched many movies where a couple lived happily ever after, dancing in the setting sun, or rising moon. Often had she pictured herself in this position, and was feeling slightly light-headed at the idea that she was actually dancing with her leader. After a moment, she lowered her eyes to match his masked ones. A slow song was being sung by a female singer, but she wasn't sure who.

Starfire remembered the many times Robin had told her about different artists, and the different tastes in music he and Beastboy had. She couldn't recall any names, however, so she let the thought wisp away on one of the soft ocean breezes.

Then she began to feel a bit awkward. She remembered in movies how the female always seemed to lay her head against the male's chest or shoulder, closing her eyes. She felt strange, especially when she noticed the few un-paralyzed couples were in that position.

"Some night, huh, Starfire?" Robin spoke up, startling the red head.

Smiling brightly, she nodded. "Oh yes. And we succeeded in our battle against the not-so-oozing Kitten."

"Yeah," Robin nodded, grinning, "She was something, all right."

"Something?" Starfire inquired. "Perhaps she was an ooze-monster in disguise then..." she mused.

"Maybe," Robin chuckled. "Well, another day, another crazed villain defeated."

The song ended, but neither of the superheroes separated. "Robin?" Starfire tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah?"

"We are the rulers of this prom... Do we not have duties to attend to?" the alien questioned.

Robin stifled a laugh, shaking his head. "Not quite, Star."

"I see. So--" she stopped as another song began to play, "May we continue dancing?"

Robin smiled at her, "Why not?" Tightening his grip around her waist, he pulled her a bit closer than before.

Starfire closed her eyes as Robin slowly led her around the dance floor. She felt herself lean in closer to Robin, resting her head near the crook of his neck, even though she was a bit taller than he was. She listened to the soft song being sung, enjoying the comfort she felt of being in his arms. She felt the gloved hand that had held hers slowly creep down around her waist, bringing her closer again. Almost instinctively, she moved her now free hand to her other, clasped around his neck.

The night had started out so horrible, and now she was dancing with Robin. Starfire couldn't have been happier. She felt the same way she did every time she flew through the night sky, the stars glittering above her...

"Uh, Star?" Robin tightened his grip around her waist again.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Open your eyes."

Following her leaders instructions, a tiny gasp emitted from her mouth. "Oops..." Starfire stared blankly at the moon, then down at her feet. Instead of the rocking ship beneath them, she was levitated in the air. Her cheeks began to burn pink as she realized why they were in the air. Happiness controlled her power of flight. She'd been _too_ happy that she had floated without even knowing it. "I'm sorry... I did not realize we were flying..." she said, slowly taking them back to the ship.

"Hey," Robin said, "It's kind of nice up here. Maybe we should stay..."

Starfire smiled, pulling away slightly to look at him, "If you insist."

The music had faded, and was hardly audible now. Starfire continued smiling, not sure of what to say, or how to act.

"You looked... amazing tonight," he admitted shyly.

She was pretty sure her cheeks had burst into flames by now, "Thank you. You looked very handsome yourself."

Robin grinned, "Don't get used to it. It's not every day I decide to wear a tux."

"Oh, but I think you look handsome everyday--" the alien stopped suddenly, realizing what she had said. She could feel her heart pounding loudly in her head, and was almost positive that Robin would be able to hear it.

A tinge of pink appeared in the Boy Wonder's cheeks as well. "Well... thanks Star..." His masked eyes looked into her lime green ones, and he continued, "You look... amazing everyday too."

Starfire wasn't sure how her cheeks had not caught fire and set the rest of her body up in flames. She couldn't recall a time feeling this excited, or happy.

"Uh... Starfire..." Robin caught her attention again. A nervous look seemed to reign on his features.

"Is something wrong Robin?" the fiery haired girl asked, worried. "You do not look so well."

"I-I'm fine..." he stuttered. "Can we land somewhere, maybe a little more private?" he asked, glancing at a few on the ship, including the other Titans, who were looking to see what the two were up to.

"Of course," Starfire said, slightly confused. Taking his hands, she flew across the beach, their figures a silhouette in the moon. She found a rocky ledge that poked out far enough for a few people to stand on. Landing on it, she looked worriedly at Robin. "Is everything all right?"

"Star... You're an amazing... amazing person," he said, gently taking her hands in his own.

Tilted her head slightly to one side, Starfire said nothing.

"And..." he sighed, leaning up to her, pressing his lips softly against hers.

Starfire "eek"-ed in surprise, quickly pulling away from him. Her emerald eyes were wide, almost frightened. "I... have to go!" she said quickly, zooming off in the air before he could say anything.

Tears burned in her eyes as she flew with great speed toward a giant 'T' in the water; her home. Without ever touching her feet to the ground, she flew into the Tower, into her room. Without warning, she collapsed on her bed, her body shaking as she tried to stifle sobs.

Staring at her hands, she tried to calm down, and decipher what was going on in her mind and heart.

Why had she reacted so badly? Only after she had pulled away had she realized he had kissed her. He loved her...

So why did she reject him, and fly off without giving him a chance? She... loved him too, didn't she? The burning cheeks, the unexpected dance in the sky...

Maybe she was afraid.

She had loved, once before, on Tamaran. It wasn't long before she had come to Earth. Starfire was a princess of Tamaran, and she of all people would know the law. Only a suitable guardian, or the Grand Ruler, could choose a husband for her. She had been slightly ignorant, and often run from the palace to see a boy named Lumis. They had been fourteen, and it had felt so right. Starfire knew it was something the adults called love. She also knew it was forbidden.

Starfire and Lumis had done their best to keep their love a secret, but it was soon found out. Word had gotten to the Grand Ruler, who at the time was as cruel as she now knew her sister, Blackfire, was.

Lumis had been killed, and Starfire had been sent away.

That was why she was afraid, wasn't it?

But, they were not on Tamaran. It was not forbidden for her to love anymore.

Gently, she ran her fingers across her lips, staring up at her ceiling as she remembered the instant feeling she received. For only a split second, her heart had fluttered, but then she had immediately remembered Lumis, and ran in fear.

"Oh..." she whispered slowly, suddenly remembering Robin. She hoped he had found a way off the high, rocky ledge she had left him upon. She also hoped she hadn't hurt him...

Of course she hurt him.

She had been devastated when he had accepted Kitten's offer, and took her to the prom.

He had just expressed his love for her, and she ditched him.

"Robin..." she mouthed his name, rolling on her stomach. Clutching a pillow against her chest, she felt tears burn in her eyes again.

She heard footsteps, and realized someone came back; whether it was the Titans or Robin, she wasn't sure.

A door opened and shut quickly, and judging the distance, she assumed it was Robin's door.

"She left him out there all alone?" Cyborg's voice spoke quietly in the hall outside her room.

"Yes." That was Raven. "He seems distressed. Something must have happened."

"Did he say where Star went?" Beastboy asked.

"No. He didn't say anything," Raven shook her head. "Just hopped on his bike and left."

"You don't think something bad happened to Star, do you?" Beastboy worried.

Starfire stood up, walking to her door. Swallowing fear, she wiped away her tears, walking through the door as it opened.

Three Titans faced her, puzzled and wide-eyed. She didn't look at them, or say anything, only walked up to Robin's door and knocked.

"I'm going to bed," Robin's voice said. He sounded upset.

"Robin..." Starfire said his name quietly.

Silence.

"I wish to speak with you."

The door opened, but the masked boy was not standing there.

Nervously, Starfire entered, the door shutting behind her. All the lights were off, but the window was wide open, letting the purple-pink light of the moon in. The silhouetted figure of Robin stood at it. "Robin..."

"Starfire..." Robin spoke, not looking at her. His voice was without much emotion.

"I wish to apologize for my behavior..." Starfire said quietly, nearing him.

Silence again.

"I had hoped you would let me explain."

"Go ahead."

Starfire walked next to him, leaning on the window sill, looking at Robin. He did not look at her, only stared at the ocean. "I was... afraid."

Silence.

"On Tamaran, I loved once before... It was forbidden, but I loved anyway." Starfire looked at him with painful eyes, wishing he'd comment. "He first... kissed me... just like you attempted to. I was not afraid then... We had to keep our love a secret. But... it was found, and he was killed for it."

Robin looked up at her, "Star..."

"When you tried to kiss me," she continued, "I was afraid. I saw him... and I was afraid."

Robin sympathized, "I didn't realize--"

"No... It was I who did not realize, Robin," Starfire interrupted. "I am not forbidden to love, as I was on Tamaran. I can love..." She looked at Robin again, smiling softly, "and I do."

Almost as if it was directed, the two superheroes leaned together, softly pressing their lips together. Starfire closed her eyes, soaking in the moment. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist once again. Slowly separating, Starfire began to hum the song they had first danced to, leading him out the window, into the crisp night air.

In the pale, pink moon, two figures slowly danced together, holding each other close. What had started out a horrible night, had turned into a realization of two hearts that would bind together, forever.

* * *

_A/N: It hasn't changed - I just took out the lyrics since fanfiction apparently doesn't allow songfics. I'd had this idea for a while, and since so many people liked "Staring Contest" I decided to write another one. The thing about Lumis was completely made up on the spot, and I just had to think of a reason why Star would run off so it would fit with the song. Well, review on your way out! - Letselina_


End file.
